team_endfandomcom-20200214-history
Solana Frost
'' "Let's sit down and discuss the problem, shall we? - Solana Frost'' Solana Frost is a "Snow Umbreon" who does very well with solving personal problems. Background Info Solona Frost is special , being an Umbreon that is "Ice/Dark" type. She was always quite calm and somewhat quiet. When she heard her best friend, Cyrosona, joined MAl, she was getting worried. She tried to snap him out of it, with no success. Solana then decided it would be best to join END and to try to influence Cyrosona to the path of justice and order. Overtime, she grew many friendships and seemed like the path of light was ahead of her. However, overtime she had to face more and more tragedies, such as losing her best friend. and targeted by many due to her soul-linking going wrong. She then realized end was the only thing left for her, and remained in END, knowing she had nowhere else to go, constantly haunted by her memories. Personality Solana Frost is seen as very calm, soothing, and reasonable. She is sometimes serious, but that is rare. She tends to try to relate with her subjects. She is able to stay calm even when things are chaotic. Later on, she has grown to be a lot more strict, instructive and works to protect her friends and everything she has, becoming more justice-like. She quite social. but also tends to be antisocial at tumes. She has a very hard time dealing with loss. Powers and Abilites Solana Frost has complete control over her powers. She is pretty weak when it comes to attacks, but where she shines is in her support. She has a huge amount of bulk, making it extremely hard to kill her. She also has moves like Moonlight, Wish, and so on. She sometimes has toxic in her move set to take down enemies who cannot get past her defenses. She shines best as a support character. As of lately, she has grown into a more powerful warrior, using the soul-link and telepathic abilities to mentally defeat her opponents before mind-breaking them. She has become more ruthless, being able to deal more damage than before, taking more risks to deal damage. She still plays the support role. She has 2 special moves that only she knows Heal Barrier and Soul-Link Weapons *ShatterFreeze Knives: A special set of throwing knives. they freeze any target it hits for a short period of time. If it hits anything not living, like a wall, it explodes with an ice energy, shattering the wall, tree, ext. Hence the name "ShatterFreeze" *Ice-Layer Coat: This is a special armor that is exclusive to Solana Frost. The armor is invisible to anyone except herself, and it boosts her defense by 50%. It can also deflect projectiles, though its weak to fire. *Frozen-Friendship: A keyblade she has aquired during her time with END. She can case powerful magic with it, the keyblade having magic-boost, heal boost and blizzard boost, boosting her ice abilities further. She can also use this to soul-link and strike more efficiantly. ''Trivia'' Even though Cyrosona is in MAl, she still considers him as her BFF. She joined the group to try to save Cyrosona from a horrible fate of being in MAL. While she will never kill Cyrosona under ANY situation, she will attack him to try to bring tim to his senses. Category:Team END Category:LightningBoomer Category:Pokemon